


Frayed String

by Errolina



Series: Web of Threads [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errolina/pseuds/Errolina
Summary: Nikolai Plisetsky always told his grandson that he was the one that got to make his fate and not a string. Yuri always hated the fact that he was always reminded that he didn't have a soulmate. Otabek always did want to defy what was left of his string and make his own fate.





	1. Soulmates Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!,  
> This is the second part to the Web of Threads series! Its not necessary to read the first part since that was Victuuri and this is mainly focused on OtaYuri. Either way, I hope you enjoy!! ^^

Scientists can't explain how the soulmate string works. All they can do is simply observe and take down their observations. No one can see the strings, no one can physically touch them, but the soulmates themselves can feel and pull at the thread as if it were physically there. Finding one's soulmate is a romanticized notion that some obsess over. Whether or not they ever actually meet their soulmates are another thing. The string has no rules, but it is common for most people to feel the pull before they reached their mid-twenties. So when Victor Nikiforov had found his soulmate, Yuri Plisetsky was disgusted. 

"Focus will you old man?!" Yuri shouted at the man. 

Viktor had found his soulmate in Japanese skater, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri was disgusted with Viktor's constant pining for the man especially after the banquet, especially so now that the Japanese man had failed to get back in touch with him. Yuri rolled his eyes at the older man's antics at trying to find the Japanese man. Even Yakov seemed irritated with the gold medalist but kept his comments to himself. 

"It's understandable that he's like this," Georgi explained, "Katsuki is avoiding him." 

"I could care less for what that Japanese pig is doing," Yuri growled, "Viktor owes me choreography and he's so obsessed with that pig that he hasn't even practiced his own routines." 

"You'll understand when you meet your soulmate," Georgi insisted. 

Yuri chucked his water bottle at the older man's head. Georgi yelped as he barely dodged the bottle. Mila smacked Georgi on the arm and shook her head. Georgi turned to Yuri. 

"Sorry...I forgot," Georgi said in a low voice. 

It was common knowledge among the Russian skaters that Yuri had no soulmate. While medical providers could only do so much about soulmate strings, Spaewives were a popular choice for those who wanted to know more about their strings. These clairvoyant women would be presented children whose parents wanted to know more about their children's fate. Yuri's mother had taken him not to one, but more than fifty spaewives who all told her the same thing. The child had been born with no soulmate string. Yuri could remember how his mother grieved over his lack of string, but his grandfather had treated it as if it were no big issue at all. 

"You are the one who makes your fate Yuri, not a string," Nikolai had told him. 

Yuri believed his grandfather. He was set on setting his own fate and expected others to do the same. So when Viktor fell into his pining spill after finding his soulmate, it pissed Yuri off. He was mad that Viktor was essentially keeping himself from skating all due to another person he barely knew. Yet, there were times when Viktor wasn't being dramatic and would sit silently in a corner staring at his phone. That's when Yuri felt even angrier. How dare that Japanese pig do this to his mentor and idol. 

A year later, when Yuri saw the video, he immediately sent it to Viktor hoping that the older man would finally get his shit together. What he didn't expect was Viktor disappearing to Japan. Now that really pissed him off. It was a bit difficult for him to get the tickets by himself, but he was able to convince his grandfather into buying him a plane ticket to Japan. Viktor wasn't surprised at all to see the teen. If anything, Viktor seemed to be in the brightest mood as he skated.  

When it came to the competition Viktor and the triplets had set up, Yuri was set to win...If he could just understand what the hell agape meant. He spent the next few days thinking about it. What the hell was agape? It was a while before he understood, but by then his drive to win wasn't a hundred percent as it was when he first arrived. He had watched old man and the pig. It was disgusting. They would constantly stare into each other's eyes, casually touch each other as if they had known each other for years, laugh with one another, and share small smiles. Yuri cringed at the thought but would get pissed as he thought about it. They seemed happy.  

A part of Yuri wanted to win and take Viktor back to Russia as his coach, the other part wanted to see the old man happy for once after his year of moping. Yuri wasn't sure why he was thinking about those two towards the end of his routine. At that point, he had lost his feel for agape. He knew he had lost, but he wasn't so upset by the thought as much as he initially thought he was going to be.  

Months came and went. Yuri let himself be stretched and twirled by Yakov's ex-wife, Lilia. The woman was batshit crazy with her intense routines. Yuri would have complained and left if he had not actually seen immediate improvement in his form and technique. He cursed the damned brilliant woman. 

The months seemed to be flying by and next thing that Yuri knew, Barcelona had finally arrived and he found himself in an alley. He let out a breath and he peeked around the corner. He saw the large group of girls with cat ears looking around calling his name out. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the loud rumbling of a motorcycle pull it next to him. He looked up and saw a familiar face. A leather clad hand held a helmet out to him. 

"Get on," The voice said loudly over the rumble. 

Yuri went to turn down the offer when he remembered the girls. He didn't hate the group, but he wasn’t in any mood to put up with them. Yuri grabbed the helmet. 

* * *

"You're that guy who won bronze last year aren't you?" Yuri said as he took a sip of tea. 

They had stopped at a street food tent and had settled down with some tea. 

"I do have a name you know," The man said over his cup of tea. 

Yuri scoffed softly.  

"You have yet to formally introduce yourself," The man said, "You're Yuri Plisetsky. I'm Otabek Atlin." 

 _Atlin_. The name seemed a tad bit more familiar to Yuri than just the name of the bronze medalist last year.  

"I know my own name," Yuri said, "You seemed familiar." 

The man gave a hint of a smile. 

"Perhaps you do not remember, but I was in one of Yakov's summer camp about five years ago I believe it was?" Otabek said after a pause. 

Yuri looked at the young man. If it had been five years, he had to imagine a preteen Otabek. Yuri stared hard at him, trying to round out the sharp masculine jawline and soften the sharp cheekbones. He couldn't imagine a younger Otabek 

"I don't remember," Yuri said sipping at his drink. 

The man let out a breath and leaned back in his chair. 

"I'm not surprised. I was only in that ballet class for a day," Otabek said. 

"I'm surprised you even remember me." 

"Oh, I remember you. In that moment I saw you I hated you," Otabek said placing his cup down on the table, "But I also admired you." 

Yuri felt his breath catch for the smallest moment. He looked up at Otabek. They made eye contact and Otabek nodded. 

"You were better than me in just about every way. I wasn't that flexible then and still am not. I hated your abilities, but I admired that you were set in working hard. You had the eyes of a soldier, looking straight ahead, doing as you were told," Otabek said to Yuri as he averted his eyes to the entrance of the tent. 

Yuri's face burned and he was sure it was burning from embarrassment. Having been trained under Yakov and Lilia, he wasn't used to others giving him compliments. Even the other skaters were quick to scold him for mistakes before praising him. The only person who had ever flat out complimented him had been his grandfather. He looked at Otabek. He smiled softly back at Yuri

* * *

 

As it had turned out the Russian and Kazakhstani were both staying in the same hotel. Yuri had hitched a ride back with Otabek after the two had been joined by the rest of the skaters. They had both sat there and watched as the old man and pig had shown off their matching rings. 

"Your friends must be happy. Now that they have found their mate," Otabek commented to Yuri as they walked to the elevators. 

"It's disgusting. They won't stop looking at each other," Yuri said with a face of distaste. 

Otabek pressed the elevator button and they waited for the elevator. He turned to look at Yuri. 

"They're soulmates, there's nothing wrong with that. You'll understand once you meet yours," Otabek told him. 

Yuri tensed and looked at his new friend. He felt the anger bubbling in him, but for once, this was someone who didn't know. Otabek didn't know. It wasn't his fault that he was ignorant of the fact. Yuri ground his teeth before slowly telling Otabek. 

"I don't have a soulmate." 

Otabek looked at Yuri with raised eyebrows. The younger boy was grinding his teeth, a look of restrained anger in his eyes. Otabek shrugged his shoulders. 

"Then you'll understand once you fall in love." 

Yuri felt his mouth fall a bit before he shut it again. The elevator doors had opened and he shoved past Otabek to get in first. Otabek smiled slightly before following him in. 

* * *

 

"Kitten!" Viktor's voice rang out. 

"I told you not to call me that!" Yuri shouted back. 

Viktor made a face but laughed. Yuri came out of the skating rink bathroom, his hair pulled back in a low ponytail and donning a new team jacket. 

"My my...I think you're taller than me now," Viktor said as he came to stand in front of Yuri. 

Yuri had hit his biggest growth spurt a few years ago but still seemed to be slowly growing. Once at eye level with the silver-haired Russian, Yuri's eye level now met the older man's forehead. 

"Did you just notice that?" Yuri asked rolling his eyes. 

"I keep forgetting," Viktor smiled, "Anyway kitten, you're going to be picking Otabek up from the train station right? Head over to our apartment. Yuuri wants all of us to have dinner together." 

Yuri flung his bag over his shoulder and huffed. He had hoped to have dinner with Otabek by himself, but if Katsudon was cooking, the meal was probably going to be worth it. Yuri also remembered Otabek wasn't coming alone. He turned to Viktor. 

"I'll see," He said as he waved the older man off and left the rink. 

It had been three years since Yuri had seen Otabek in person, four since the Barcelona Grand Prix. Otabek had gone into early retirement after a bad knee injury in Skate America, the year after that Grand Prix. Yuri had been devastated that his friend was forced to retire from competitive figure skating. That hadn't stopped Otabek. The Kazakhstani had taken to taking on students in Almaty, where his attempts were well received. Otabek was coming to St. Petersburg with a student for one of Yakov's training camps for the summer. 

Yuri had gotten Mila to lend him her car to pick Otabek and his student up. Pulkovo Airport was as busy as it usually was. Yuri had a difficult time finding a parking spot and found himself running late. His worries came to an end as he saw a familiar figure at the very entrance of the airport sitting on a bench. Yuri approached the figure, one arm brought up to wave. 

"Beka!" Yuri shouted. 

He picked up the pace and came to an abrupt stop in front of the man. Otabek looked about the same, a bit more tired than Yuri had seen him, but Otabek looked well. Otabek's eyes widened a bit as he took in Yuri's appearance. He stood up and put his hands on Yuri's shoulders. 

"You've finally outgrown me Yura," Otabek smiled bringing the younger man into a hug. 

Otabek patted Yuri on the back. Yuri felt that old feeling arise, a slight burn on his cheeks as his breath caught once again. Yuri snapped out of it when he saw a pair of dark eyes staring back at him from the bench. A young teen sat on the bench with a raised eyebrow. 

"A friend of yours teacher?" The young boy said. 

Otabek pulled out of the hug and introduced the two. 

"This is a friend of mine, you know him Taza. This is Yuri Plisetsky. Yura, this is my student, Taza. He won the scholarship for Yakov's summer session," Otabek explained. 

"Whats up kid?" Yuri said nodding at the boy. 

The boy gave Yuri a stoic expression before cracking a small smile. He nodded back in acknowledgment. 

"Where's your stuff? Let me help you," Yuri said. 

Otabek motioned to the luggage by the bench. Otabek walked to it. Yuri took notice of a walking cane he hadn’t seen before. Otabek still stood tall as he strode to the luggage, but the limp in his right leg was prominent. It was plain to see why his competitive skating career had ended. Yuri quickly strode over and snatched one of his bags. He looked at the teenage boy. 

"Hey kid, come help with this," Yuri said taking a bag out of Otabek's hand and slinging it over his shoulder. 

* * *

 

"Yuri! Otabek!" Yuuri said after he opened his apartment door to find the three standing outside. 

"Come in!" Viktor's voice said from the kitchen. 

The visitors filed into the apartment and were ushered into the living room by Yuuri. 

"Sit down please!" Yuuri said motioning Otabek to one of the plush chairs. 

They all situated themselves as Yuuri rushed over to the kitchen. Taza was looking around the apartment pausing to take in the pictures of different skaters. He turned and said something to Otabek in Kazakh smiling brightly. Otabek smiled and replied. 

"He's excited to be here," Otabek said. 

Yuri looked around at the pictures the boy had been staring at. 

"Nothing exciting to see in those pictures," Yuri mumbled. 

"He's about to have dinner with three gold medalists while surrounded with pictures of other idols he has adored since he was little. I'd be pretty excited if I was him too," Otabek said. 

Viktor came in to call everyone into their dining room where dinner was laid out. The moment everyone had settled and Viktor had acknowledged and greeted the young teen, the boy went off into a barrage of questions, speaking more than Yuri had expected him to do. Otabek gave a weak laugh as the boy looked adoringly at the married couple. Yuri looked up from his plate of food. 

"Your kid is more of a blabbermouth than I thought," Yuri told Otabek. 

"He's passionate once he warms up a bit," Otabek responded. 

Otabek took a bite of chicken before looking up at Yuri. Yuri stared back wondering what he was about to ask. Otabek continued to stare. 

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Yuri grumbled wiping at his mouth. 

"No," Otabek said, "I'm just surprised with how much you've changed." 

Yuri frowned. 

"I haven't changed much," Yuri said, "Do I look that much like shit?" 

Otabek smiled. 

"No. Quite the opposite." 

Yuri's face burned. 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Otabek smiled as he took a sip of wine. 

* * *

 

"What's that?" 

"No wait. What's that?" 

"Forget that, what's that?" 

"Does this kid not have an off switch?" Yuri asked Otabek. 

It was Saturday morning and they were browsing the food market. Taza had already filled their cart with Russian junk food that had caught his interest. The more he threw in, the more Otabek discreetly put away. 

"He's curious. This is Taza's first time out of Almaty, more so his first time out of the country," Otabek said stuffing a bag of chocolate covered chips behind some canned beans. 

Taza had grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk. He showed it to Otabek and pleaded in Kazakh. 

"Put it back," Otabek grunted as he seemed to stumble a bit. 

Yuri immediately grabbed Otabek's arm. 

"Are you ok Beka?" He asked. 

Otabek tried to wave him off, but Yuri kept his grip firm. He was going to get Otabek to a resting spot. 

"Yura, I'm fine. My knee just cramped up," He explained. 

Taza took the cart Otabek was pushing and stopped putting things in as well as asking for more treats. They finished shopping, Otabek walking with his arm linked with Yuri's at Yuri's request. They left the shop, but not before Otabek purchased some popsicles. They sat on a bench watching Taza check out the park fountain. 

"That kid is a handful," Yuri said watching Taza climb onto the fountain's edge. 

"Imagine keeping up with him with this knee," Otabek snorted. 

Yuri glanced over at Otabek. The man as smiling, but his eyes were soft with a certain melancholy. Yuri's chest ached to watch the man struggle to walk. The accident had been a shock to everyone, especially more so after it was announced Otabek wouldn't be able to properly skate anymore. Yuri stared at Otabek's walking cane. He reached over and snatched it from him. 

"I need that you know," Otabek said taking a bite of his melting popsicle. 

Yuri took the cane and lightly tapped Otabek's bad knee. 

"This will get better. I'm sure of it," Yuri said. 

Otabek looked at Yuri their eyes meeting. He gave a small smile. 

"We'll see. I have a surgery planned a few months from now," Otabek mentioned, "I was unsure about it, but the doctors have been urging me to get it done. It's actually funny." 

"Funny?" 

"Yeah. They didn't mention it for my sake. They want me to get it done so once the pull comes, I can run to my soulmate." 

Yuri never thought he had ever felt his heart sink so low. He could physically feel the weight of dread in his chest. Yuri had never thought about Otabek having a soulmate. They had never brought it up after that discussion by the elevator in Barcelona. Yuri quickly scoffed and looked away. 

"Soulmates are overrated," He muttered as he quickly finished off his popsicle. 

Otabek didn't respond. The two sat in silence watching Taza chase off some pigeons. Otabek broke the silence. 

"I've never felt the pull." 

Yuri looked at Otabek. The man was playing with the popsicle stick, his facial expression almost unreadable. 

"You're still young," Yuri said back. 

"I don't think I will." 

Yuri furrowed his eyebrows at the man's comment. 

"I saw a shaman woman once as a kid," Otabek said, "She said I would never feel the pull." 

Yuri was silent for a bit. Conflicting feelings battled in his head. The heaviness in his chest lightened a bit, but he felt bad for both the relief of that comment and for the thread status of his friend. 

"So you have no soulmate," Yuri said quietly. 

"No. I do." 

Silence. 

"Otabek that makes no fucking sense," Yuri snorted. 

"I have a soulmate. Their end of their string is just frayed. That's all." 

Yuri had heard of frayed strings. It was an uncommon occurrence, but it was still common knowledge. People with frayed strings rarely met their soulmates, their strings too weak to feel the pull from the thinnest of threads. Yuri sighed and leaned against the bench. 

"Well...As my grandfather tells me, you're the one who makes your own fate, not a string," Yuri said. 

Otabek looked over at the younger man. Yuri was staring up at the sky, his head leaning against the back of the bench. His eyes traveled along the outline of Yuri's profile. 

" _I really hope so_ ," Otabek muttered in Kazakh. 

Green eyes turned and looked at him. 

"What was that?" Yuri asked. 

"Teacher!!" Taza shouted running over with a pigeon in his hands. 

"Kid what the fuck?!" Yuri grunted as he stood to take the pigeon away. 

Otabek smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up taking me a longer time to upload than I thought! Taza was a bit of a surprise even to me as I decided to go a bit off of the canon storyline. In all honesty, Taza to me is baby Phichit with more of an outgoing introvert personality. I hope to work with him a bit more as the next and final chapter gets more serious on his end with his training and we see more of Yuri and Otabek's relationship!!


	2. Stupid Fucking String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soulmate string is a funny little thing. It doesn't always act in the way you want it to.

It was a particularly sunny day and Yuri knew where his friend would be. Otabek was in the ballet school's garden resting on the lone swinging bench. The man was fully laying down napping when Yuri found him. Yuri let out a short laugh and pushed the swing. Otabek cracked at eye peering up at the taller man. 

"Morning," He said closing his eye again. 

"What are you doing out here Beka?" Yuri asked bringing the bench to a stop. 

Yuri lifted Otabek's legs and let them fall on his lap as he sat down where the Kazakhstani had been resting his legs. Otabek grunted. 

"Taza is at practice. Lilia is a beast," Otabek said after a while. 

Yuri immediately nodded and smirked. 

"The woman is crazy," Yuri began, "But she knows what she's doing." 

They sat there in silence for a while before Yuri spoke. 

"When is your surgery?" 

Otabek huffed, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Beka." 

"Three months from now." 

Yuri was silent for a bit. He turned to Otabek. 

"I want to be there for your surgery." 

Otabek opened an eye and peered at the younger man. 

"There's no need for that. Just come see me after." 

"No, I want to be there!" 

Otabek sat up. Yuri was staring intently at him. There was no use arguing, The look in his eye showed that he was set on his decision. Otabek slid his legs off of Yuri's lap and sat up properly. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of Yuri's long hair behind his ear.  

"You're always there for me Yura," Otabek said with a small smile. 

Yuri's face flushed red and his eyes widened. Otabek was always delighted with how Yuri reacted to the smallest of his gestures. He grabbed his walking cane and motioned for Yuri to follow. 

"Let's go check on Taza," Otabek said, "I don't want Lilia to work him down to the bone." 

* * *

 

Yuri was shocked with how intense Taza was when it came to his skating. There was much work to do, but when it came to expressing himself through his skating, Taza did well for someone his age. Otabek watched the teen when he would practice after his classes with Yakov. Otabek did not back down when it came to his critiques. Yuri was surprised with how well Taza took the criticism. 

"You're almost as bad as Yakov," Yuri scoffed at Otabek. 

Otabek looked up at Yuri an eyebrow raised. 

"Yakov is an amazing coach, is that a compliment?"  

Yuri rolled his eyes. They had been watching Taza for over an hour now. The teen was drenched with sweat and Yuri himself would have called him off the ice if it weren't for the look Otabek gave him. 

"Taza won't leave until he's happy with his work. He won't listen if you call him." 

"Humph, damn kid," Yuri huffed. 

Otabek saw the smile that graced Yuri's lips. 

"He's a lot like you. Hard worker," Otabek replied. 

Yuri flushed once again. 

"Shut up Beka," He grumbled. 

* * *

 

"Why did you have to come?" Yuri growled at the silver haired man. 

Viktor and Yuuri had tagged along to send Otabek and Taza off at the airport. The training had come to an end a few days prior and Otabek did not want to outstay their visas. 

"Now now kitten, we came to help," Viktor replied. 

Yuri couldn't deny that the help of a few extra hands had taken most of the luggage off of both Yuri and Otabek's hands. Otabek only carried a small drawstring bag on his shoulder. They made it to their terminal, Taza leading the group while chatting with the married couple; Yuri with Otabek in the back. Yuri slowed down to match Otabek's pace and to allow them a more private conversation. 

"Text me when you get there." 

"I hate texting Yura." 

"Call me then." 

"I'll try Yura." 

"Don't forget to give me the date of your surgery. I'll need to tell Yakov and get my visa ready. Tell me if you need anything from St. Petersburg. I'll send it right over." 

"I will. You don't need to do that." 

"Also if Taza needs anything, just text me or tell him to text me. I don't care who does it, just do it ok?" 

Otabek sighed and stopped. Yuri came to a stop a few steps ahead of him.  

"What's wrong Beka?" 

Otabek closed the gap between them and reached out. His fingers brushed a few stray strands away, his hand settling on his cheek. 

"Nothing is wrong. Stop worrying," Otabek said in a low voice. 

Yuri froze, his breath caught in his throat. Yuri felt himself flushing and found himself staring down into Otabek's eyes. Green and dark brown were locked. Otabek's thumb brushed Yuri's cheek. Otabek smiled, his hand lingering a bit longer before looking away. Otabek let go and continued walking. Yuri huffed and hurried to catch up. The rest had come to a stop and were staring at them. Yuri scowled at Yuuri. 

"What are you smiling about Katsudon?!" Yuri growled. 

Yuuri shook his head but kept smiling. Viktor was gleaming as well, a hand trying to cover his smile. Taza was looking away trying to look distracted. Yuri glared at them before scoffing and looking away. 

* * *

 

September in Kazakhstan was humid and Yuri was dying. The day Yuri had flown in from St. Petersburg, it hadn't seemed that hot, but now he was feeling the full effects the day after. He sniffled. It didn't help that the nights were cold either, the rapid temperature change messed with his immune system.  

"Already hate the place?" Taza laughed at him. 

Yuri scowled at the boy. Yuri had offered to watch Taza for the day while the teen practiced. Otabek's relatives had insisted that Otabek rest at home before his surgery the next morning. Taza had an upcoming competition and Otabek had wanted him to squeeze in as much practice as he could. 

"The weather needs to decide if it's going to be hot or cold," Yuri mumbled. 

"It's not that bad," Taza replied as he finished tying his skates. 

The two made their way out to the rink, Yuri having decided to join Taza on the ice. The next few hours went by faster than Yuri had expected, Taza attempting his best to replicate what Yuri was showing him. They packed up and left the rink. Taza guided Yuri back to Otabek's home before waving goodbye. Yuri knocked and the door opened. 

"Beka! You're supposed to be resting!" Yuri scolded as he made his way past the older man, "Where are your aunts?" 

"They stepped out to go to the store. What they don't know won't hurt them. I don't need to rest an entire day for a two-hour surgery." 

"Beka...It's a complete knee replacement surgery." 

Otabek shrugged before closing the door and heading to the living room. Otabek's dwelling was a simple apartment in downtown Almaty. It was a one bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and living room. Earlier it had been packed with a few of Otabek's older relatives who were fussing at him to lay down and rest for the day. Yuri immediately flew into the kitchen and began to arrange something to eat. 

"I hope you don't mind beef," Yuri said. 

"You know I eat just about anything." 

The rest of the afternoon was passed in pleasant silence and occasional banter about the décor or the odd placement of items in the apartment. Eventually, the two had nodded off on the couch when watching television. Neither of them had noticed the slight creak of the front door opening. An elderly looking woman poked her head in. She closed the door. Outside of the small apartment stood three women of varying ages. The woman who had peered in spoken. 

"He's asleep with the other boy," She said. 

"They're an odd pair don't you think? Yet, they seem to be quite compatible," Said another. 

"Do you think that's his frayed thread mate?" Said the third. 

The first shrugged before motioning for them to follow her out of the apartment complex. The third one looked back at the front of Otabek's front door. She hummed. 

* * *

 

The surgery had gone well. Otabek was bedridden the first few days but eventually took to the walker that his doctor had recommended. He hated it. 

"This is embarrassing," He hissed having to shuffle around his apartment with the walker. 

Yuri kept his snickering to himself. Otabek had taken to working on his knee by getting as much exercise as he could take at the moment. That involved him going from room to room in his apartment. 

"You're recovering, This is necessary," Yuri said going up to him. 

Yuri had pulled his phone out and crouched down so they were eye level. 

"Smile for my Angels," Yuri said a few seconds before snapping the photo. 

Otabek rolled his eyes at that same moment. The picture was hilarious. Otabek rolling his eyes and Yuri having a shit eating grin on his face. Yuri posted it to his Instagram and the comments immediately started rolling in. His Angels were loving it. 

"You're quite popular with my fans Beka," Yuri commented. 

Otabek huffed and rolled his eyes once again. Yuri was still crouched by him scrolling through the comments. Otabek became aware of how close Yuri was. His long hair beginning to fall out of its ponytail, one fly away tickling the corner of Otabek's mouth. Yuri was so close at this moment. Almost as if on cue, Yuri turned to Otabek with a questioning look. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. 

Otabek didn’t reply. He simply closed the gap between him, his mouth pressed to the corner of Yuri's. Otabek pulled away and began his shuffling once again. Yuri stood there still planted in the same spot, his face burning bright. He soon regained himself and pointed at finger at Otabek. 

"H-hey!" Yuri stuttered. 

* * *

 

 _'How's your knee?'_  The text message read. 

Otabek sighed as he replied to Yuri's message. It had been almost five months since Yuri had left Almaty to go back to St. Petersburg. Yuri had told Otabek that Yakov had reprimanded him on coming back three days after he as supposed to have. With upcoming competitions, Yakov had given Yuri only a few days to see Otabek and only because Yuri had asked in a sincere manner as well as having worked hard in practices weeks prior. 

 _'Ok,'_  He replied. 

There were a few minutes before he got a text. 

 _'You suck at texting_ _Beka_ _'_  The text read. 

Otabek smiled. He was quicker to reply to this text than the last. 

 _' :) '_  

Yuri snorted at the smiley face. Ever since the off-kilter kiss Otabek had given him, the Kazakhstani had been getting better at replying to his texts and would call him just to check up on him. Yuri had been wondering the last few weeks about where they stood in their relationship. The distance made it harder to try to figure it out. That’s when Yuri had come to the conclusion that he would finally ask Otabek the next time they saw each other. In a Skype call a few weeks prior, Otabek had told Yuri how Taza had been dominating the last few competitions. 

"Taza has made it to the Junior finals," Otabek had told him. 

"You'll be there right Yuri?!" Taza had asked popping into the frame. 

"Don't worry, I'll be there," Yuri had replied. 

"You're always there! Just like teacher constantly says you - " 

Otabek's hand had covered Taza's mouth. 

"I'll talk to you later," Otabek said getting ready to log off. 

"See you," Yuri had laughed. 

* * *

 

Yuri worked through the next few months competing in his assignments while watching the broadcasts for the Junior division. Taza had improved on his techniques and Yuri even caught a few certain moves he had taught the boy on that one day months ago. Yuri smiled, the kid had been practicing and it was showing. The finals had finally arrived and this year it was in Japan. Although Yuri had to compete, he made time to sneak off to Taza's free program. 

Getting in was fairly easy. Although Yuri had no pass, he was able to get by with his Senior division pass and a short explanation. Yuri found a seat near the back, sitting in an empty section. He didn’t want to set the kid off into a tizzy of nerves just because he knew he was there. Taza was the fourth performance up. Yuri watched Taza and Otabek appear by the rink. Otabek was standing tall and moved with ease, his limp gone. 

Taza's performance was good. There were plenty of things to improve on, but he knew Otabek was probably still working on it with him. The next few performances went by quickly and Taza's score had him barely missing the podium by placing fourth. Yuri made his way out of the stadium and to the lobby where he knew the two would leave to later. His hood over his head, Yuri sat down at some benches nearby. People began flooding out after the ceremony and probably thirty minutes later, Otabek and Taza came out from another side door. Yuri got up and walked up to them. 

"Oi!" He said waving as he approached. 

Otabek's usually stoic face broke into a small smile even though he looked a bit tired. Taza grinned when he saw Yuri. 

"Hey kid, nice job," Yuri told Taza. 

Taza smiled and thanked the older man. Someone called Taza and he turned to see one of the other younger competitors calling him over. Taza looked at his coach who nodded at him. Taza bound off to go see his friend. 

"Your hard work on him is showing Beka," Yuri commented watching the two young teens speak. 

"His scores were a bit low on his short program. He barely missed the podium. He's not upset," Otabek said rubbing his chest.

"He'll do fine," Yuri said turning to look at Otabek. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Otabek. The man seemed to have a thin layer of sweat on his brow and his eyes seemed to be searching. Yuri noted the hand clutching at his chest. Otabek was beginning to breathe hard. 

"Beka?" Yuri said. 

His voice had come out small, knowing all too well what was happening. Otabek's eyes turned to look at Yuri. His eyes were wide and seemed glossy. Otabek looked away his gaze looking off to the other side of the lobby. Otabek rushed by Yuri. Yuri's eyes were locked on the same spot on the ground. He wasn't supposed to have felt the pull. Otabek wasn't supposed to feel the pull. 

"Yuri?" Taza's voice said suddenly by him. 

Yuri looked up from the floor and looked at the boy. The boy was looking from him to somewhere else in the lobby. 

"What's teacher doing?" Taza asked. 

Yuri turned already knowing what he was going to see. Otabek stood not ten feet away from where Yuri stood, a tall woman his height before him. Their eyes were locked. A heavy weight dropping in Yuri's chest. He felt his face burning with embarrassment and anger. 

 _"He had a frayed string. He always had a soulmate. You don't."_  The small voice that once ate at him said. 

"Fool," Yuri muttered to himself in Russian. 

Yuri turned back around, this time heading towards the exit. 

"Fool," He kept muttering to himself now on the sidewalk heading towards the hotel. 

He was now on the floor his room was at. His anger had bubbled down and the tears finally began to spill. He couldn't find the strength to move, crouching down next to a wall in the hallway. He hugged his legs with one arm and the other served to rest his face against. 

"Fool," He muttered as the first sob came. 

Yuri didn't know how long he spent there before he felt an arm wrap around his frame. 

"Yurio? What's wrong? Come inside," A familiar voice said. 

Yuri looked up, the light of the hotel lights blinding him temporarily. His vision cleared a bit and he saw Yuuri looking at him with a worried expression. Viktor was standing off to the side looking a bit uncomfortable, he crouched down after Yuuri gave him a glare. 

"Come now kitten, come inside our room for a bit," Viktor said in Russian in an effort to comfort the other man. 

Yuri stood with the help of Yuuri before stepping away from the other two. 

"I'm fine," He muttered taking his own key card out of his pocket. 

He was a bit shaky, his legs still asleep, as he walked a few rooms down. He could feel their stares as he opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark, all the lights off and the curtains drawn. Closing the door behind him, Yuri walked up to the bed and slipped in wrapping the sheets around himself.

_Fool. He lied. Fool. You have no one. Fool. It's over. Fool. You're going to end up alone. Fool. Stupid fucking string. Fool_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a bit longer than I thought it was going to take! So sorry for taking so long on this! I decided to go ahead and extend the story a bit and make it a three chapter long story, so I should be back later with the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of who your soulmate is, you still have a choice.

It turned out they both liked their coffee the same way. Black with two sugars. The two were sitting across from each other at the table in the small Japanese café near the arena. Otabek shifted a bit uncomfortably before turning his gaze to Taza who was at another table wanting to give his coach some privacy. 

"This is a bit of a surprise," The woman said. 

Otabek looked back at the woman in front of him. She was a beautiful woman only a few years older than him. She kept her long raven hair braided to the side and had large brown eyes that seemed to follow every one of his movements. She was a Japanese local named Natsumi. She had been down at the arena that afternoon for the Grand Prix finals. 

"It is," He replied. 

"I'm actually quite surprised," She said taking a sip from her cup, "They told me my string was too frayed." 

Otabek gave a small smile. 

"That's what I was told as well," Otabek said after a pause. 

The awkward silence sat in again for a moment before there was a piercing cry. Natsumi sat up quickly and reached over into the baby stroller that was positioned next to her. She pulled a small infant out and began to rock it. 

"I'm so sorry," Natsumi apologized, "He's a bit hungry that's all." 

"No, no. I'm the one that's taking your time," Otabek began. 

"You sure are," Said the man next to Natsumi. 

Tall and stocky, Natsumi's husband was the opposite of Otabek. The man wasn't quite happy about the situation at hand but Otabek found it understandable. They were a newlywed couple, only a year and a half into their marriage and already had a child. He was worried as to what Natsumi would do having now met her soulmate. Otabek bowed his head. 

"I'm sorry for taking your time like this," Otabek replied. 

"Stop it Seiji," Natsumi directed at her husband. 

"I simply wanted to meet you. I don't mean to intrude on your family life," Otabek said. 

Natsumi smiled at him sweetly and he smiled back. Seiji huffed. 

"You really aren't. You know, for a few years I considered waiting, but once I met Seiji I knew what I wanted. I hope you don't hold any anger at me for not waiting for you," Natsumi said after a pause. 

Otabek smiled and shook his head. 

"I am just glad to have met you. Just like you have done, I also have chosen my own partner," Otabek told them. 

"That's good to hear. I really hope that you two are as happy as we are," Natsumi smiled. 

"Thank you. I really hope we can be." 

* * *

"Ah. Otabek," Yuuri said looking up from his meal. 

Yuuri and Viktor were enjoying a meal in a restaurant near the hotel Otabek and Taza were staying at. Otabek had spotted the two after having heard Viktor's voice drifting out an open window. Otabek had been searching for Yuri near the hotel after he had failed to have picked up his phone. Yuri hadn't even returned Taza's texts. That is when he had decided to set out to find the married couple after leaving Taza with a fellow coach and skater. 

"Have you seen Yuri?" Otabek asked. 

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other. Viktor leaned his head against his closed fist. 

"Our little kitten is holed up in his hotel room," Viktor said, "He won't open to the door for us." 

Otabek sighed. 

"What's his room number?" Otabek asked. 

Yuuri seemed to sit up a bit before turning to Otabek. 

"Otabek. What happened between you and Yuri?" He asked in a stern voice. 

Otabek was a bit taken aback by his tone, never having had Yuuri Katsuki raise his voice at him. Otabek glanced around and saw that people were beginning to stare. He decided to take a seat with the men. He seemed to think for a bit before he speaking. 

"After the Junior finals, Yuri came to see Taza. While in the lobby, I felt the pull," Otabek began, "I just went with it and I met her." 

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other. 

"So...Are you and your soulmate going to -?" Viktor started to say. 

Otabek quickly shook his head. 

"We both had thought the same about our string. We both thought it was too frayed to ever find each other. She's married and has a child now. She decided to choose her own path regardless of her string," Otabek told them, "She has made her own choice as I have made mine. I want to be with Yuri." 

Viktor smiled and snatched up Otabek's hands, "You have my blessing!" 

"Viktor..." Yuuri said nudging the blonde in the side. 

"Yuri is on the fourth floor in room 406," Viktor continued. 

Yuuri sighed and looked at Otabek, "Please look after him." 

Otabek nodded his thanks and pulled his hands away from the older man. After calling Taza to make sure he was ok with his friend, Otabek headed to see Yuri. He found himself outside a white door where 406 hung right above the peephole. He knocked. There was no response. Otabek knocked once again. Still no response. 

"Yuri?" Otabek called. 

He was met with more silence. Otabek knocked once again, he couldn't hear anything on the other side. Was Yuri still even in there? 

"Beka?" 

Otabek turned around and found Yuri standing a few feet away from him in the hallway. He had a convenience store bag in one hand and his key card in the other. Otabek moved to the side as Yuri stepped forward to swipe his card. 

"You left," Otabek said. 

Yuri opened the door and motioned for Otabek to follow him in. Otabek noted the mess that Yuri had made. His suitcase was open and clothing was strewn about.  

"I had to come to prep," Yuri mumbled as he put down the bag on top of the mini-fridge. 

Otabek hummed and noticed that Yuri had pulled his costumes out for his own performance. They were folded neatly and placed on the small table in the corner. Yuri opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, offering it to Otabek. 

"You haven't been drinking have you?" Otabek said taking the beer. 

Yuri shook his head and pulled a bottled water out, "I can't afford to drink before a performance." 

Yuri sat down on the bed and looked at Otabek. Otabek could see the slight redness around Yuri's eyes that seemed to be finally fading away. Just as Otabek had thought, Yuri was trying to pull off the clueless act. Otabek sat by Yuri on the bed and they both sat there in silence. Otabek couldn't seem to find the correct way to arrange his words. 

"She's beautiful," Yuri said first, "I'm not surprised." 

Otabek let out a breath. He hummed in agreement. 

"She is isn't she," Otabek said back. 

Yuri took a long drink of water, the bottle crinkling as his grip tightened. 

"She was there to watch the junior finals. She was a fan of mine at one point. She's a fan of you as well," Otabek said. 

Yuri scoffed. Otabek popped his drink open and took a swing of it. 

"Who isn't my fan," Yuri spat. 

Otabek snorted. They were both quiet for a bit before Yuri spoke again. 

"She likes you though right?" He asked. 

Otabek didn't miss how Yuri's voice had softened. He turned to look at Yuri and Yuri was looking at him with an intent look in his eye. A bit taken aback, Otabek answered. 

"She likes me well enough," Otabek said. 

"And do you like her?" 

Otabek took a sip of his beer and seemed to ponder at the thought. 

"I like her." 

Yuri fell silent. They were both quiet once again before Yuri finished off his bottled water in one swing. He screwed the top back on and stood up. He walked over to the trash can and threw his bottle away. 

"You better treat her right," Yuri said his voice now louder and more confident. 

Otabek looked up at Yuri. The younger man had made his way over to his suitcase, seeming to be arranging his things. He folded his shirts and pants, piling them on the bed before turning to put them in his suitcase. Yuri's hands were confident in their movements, but Otabek didn't notice the slight tremor of Yuri's hands. 

"Treat her right?" Otabek repeated. 

"Yeah. You have to make it work. You found your soulmate even though you weren't supposed to feel the pull," Yuri said. 

His packing became a bit messier as he hastened to pack his things. 

"But don't be stupid. You have to make sure you’re happy as well," Yuri continued. 

Otabek didn't miss the slight croak in Yuri's voice. Otabek stood and put his beer on the mini fridge as Yuri continued. 

"You have to make sure you get your things together and live in a good neighborhood. You can't have a family in that crappy apartment in Almaty," Yuri said tears involuntarily rolling out, "Don't forget you still have to take care of Taza and his skating. I'm not teaching your kid shit all because you went all goo-goo eyed for some girl." 

Otabek walked over and stood by Yuri. The younger man was crying. 

"You have to make sure she knows all the things you like and dislike. You have to do the same and learn what she likes." 

Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulders and laid his head on the curve of Yuri's shoulder as he continued to listen to the other man. Yuri still seemed oblivious as he continued his rant. 

"You have to stop being so stubborn, she won't like that. Tell her what you mean, not everyone can figure out what your silence means." 

Yuri reached up to wipe at his eyes and Otabek hummed. 

"Get off me you prick," Yuri grumbled rubbing at his eyes. 

Otabek reached his other hand up to Yuri's cheek. He wiped away a trailing tear. 

"You look like shit when you cry," Otabek commented before cupping Yuri's face with both hands. 

Otabek pulled the blonde down a bit to his level. He pressed his lips to Yuri's. The younger still had tears coming down in full force and he was hiccuping throughout the kiss. Yuri pulled away. 

"You can't keep doing that shit," He snapped at Otabek, "You have your soulmate now." 

Otabek snorted and pulled the other man back to him for another kiss. Yuri pulled away. 

"Stop!" 

Otabek hummed and reached up once again to clean Yuri's face. 

"You stop your crying. I choose who I end up with and I chose you," Otabek said. 

Once again, Otabek went for another kiss. Yuri let himself be pulled into the kiss regardless of how bad his hiccuping had become. Otabek pulled back and laughed. 

"She's married," He said before placing a quick kiss on Yuri's lips. 

"She even has a kid," He said before once again placing another kiss. 

"She said she wanted a choice," Another kiss, "And so do I." 

Yuri had started sniffling. Otabek grabbed a discarded shirt on the bed and gave it to Yuri to blow his nose. Yuri blew his nose loudly as Otabek brushed Yuri's hair out of his face. 

"Go wash up," Otabek said, "Let's go eat with Taza." 

Yuri wiped his eyes once again. 

"Don't tell me what to do," Yuri grumbled as he walked to the bathroom. 

Otabek smiled. 

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually beat me," Viktor smiled pulling the other blonde into a hug, "Job well-done kitten!" 

"Get off me!" Yuri growled at the older man. 

Yuri had won gold for the first time since Viktor had returned to the ice. This was officially Viktor's last run and Yuri had gleefully stolen his last opportunity at gold. Yuri was glowing. Gold medal around his neck he smiled brightly at the cameras from the podium. Viktor had taken second with Yuuri coming in third only less than a point away from being tied with Viktor. This was also Yuuri's last year on the ice. After the journalists were done, the three made their way off the ice. Otabek stood at the rink barrier with Taza. 

"Other Teacher!" Taza greeted Yuri approaching him for a hug. 

The teen latched himself onto Yuri and Yuri let him linger for a bit. He couldn't bring himself to pushing the kid away. Otabek gave a small smile at the sight. 

"Otabek!" Yuuri greeted the Kazakhstani. 

Yuuri and Viktor approached the others and greeted them. Viktor was gleaming at the two other men as Yuuri smiled politely. After Otabek finally pried Taza off of Yuri, they all discussed the banquet. They all agreed to meet each other there. Yuri said his farewells to Otabek and Taza. Otabek gave Yuri a quick hug, his hand lingering on Yuri's lower back and a quick kiss brushed against Yuri's cheek. Yuri felt himself burning bright. 

"See you later," Otabek said with a small smile. 

Yuri simply nodded and turned to join the older couple. Yuri scowled at them. 

"Get those stupid looks off your face," He snapped. 

Viktor and Yuuri smiled at each other. 

* * *

The Tokyo International Airport was incredibly packed, but that wasn't a shock to anyone. Otabek and Taza's flight was in the early morning so it was safe to say that no one looked their best at that moment. 

"You and Taza should come visit Hasetsu! We have a nice skating rink there and the beach is nice. My family also owns a onsen and-" Yuuri was rambling before Viktor cut in. 

"We're going to be buying a property there and the house is big! We will have plenty of room for you to stay!" Viktor smiled. 

Otabek gave a small smile as he nodded his head in agreement. Taza was ecstatic as he nodded his head enthusiastically and asked Viktor a question about the new home. Viktor responded to his question with the same enthusiasm. Yuri took the distraction to speak to Otabek. 

"You know I'm going to be staying in Hasetsu for a few weeks," Yuri commented as he rubbed his nose. 

"I'd like to stay Yura, but Taza needs to get home," Otabek replied. 

"He's a big kid," Yuri huffed. 

Otabek snorted and they both looked at Taza. Taza was saying his goodbyes to the other two and was crying. Viktor was laughing nervously and Yuuri was comforting the teen with promises of seeing him again. It was Yuri's turn to snort. 

"Either way, I have to go home as well. I'm moving," Otabek said. 

Yuri's head quickly snapped to look at Otabek. 

"Why are you moving?" Yuri asked. 

Otabek sniffed a bit before responding, "You did say I can't have a family in my crappy apartment. I'm looking at some homes in Almaty or would you like me to buy a house in St. Petersburg?" 

Yuri felt his face burning, but his heart was melting.  Otabek gave Yuri one of those rare shining smiles before leaning in quick to give him a peck on the lips. There was  loud harmonized gasping beside them. Yuri turned and saw Viktor, Yuuri and Taza gleaming at them. 

"Wipe those stupid looks off your faces," Yuri snapped. 

Otabek and Taza said their last goodbyes before leaving. They had barely left their sight when Yuri's phone pinged. Yuri pulled his phone out as he followed behind Viktor and Yuuri. 

 _'I miss you already'_  Otabek's message read. 

Yuri smiled. Maybe he wasn't a fool after all. 

"Aw look at kitten Yuuri," Viktor almost sang. 

"Shut it old man," Yuri snapped. 

"He's smiling," Yuuri said. 

Yuri pushed past the couple, but he was smiling. Yuri was absolutely glowing. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Otabek and Yuri's chapter! I really appreciate you all for having read to the end. Thank you so much for the support! I would love to hear what you would like to see next! Comment some recommendations for the next part. I would love to make a part three! :)


End file.
